gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phantom
Unique Color? Is the Phantom in The Lost and Damned's Gang Wars have a Unique Black Color? ----User:Halcrow1215 March 30, 2014, 9:16 (UTC) I am pretty sure black is a normal color for phantoms. B-Swan (talk) 06:55, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Which semi/tractor trailer is the most powerful in the game? Phantom vs Packer vs Hauler vs Barracks Semi I am pretty sure the Barracks one is the most powerful, but I am wondering what one is the best after that, and then after that, and so on. I am mostly concerned about power and overall performance. B-Swan (talk) 07:02, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Valves After seeing major confusion on Youtube Videos' comment sections featuring a Phantom, and seeing people not correctly understanding what "Valves" are or where they are seen. I have come here to explain what they do before these disputes come here and conflict edits... "Valves" are small air vents found in engines, more specifically the cylinders. They are connected with a belt (or chain on some vehicles) to the crankshaft (the thing which is turned to create motion for the wheels). They let air into the cylinder, so when the piston retracts upwards, fuel and air combine along with a spark to create a miniture explosion within the cylinder. This explosion forces the piston back down, therefore turning the crank shaft back down. There's enough force to spin the crankshaft right round, then another explosion happens. This is the revolution of a piston! Now, back to GTA. The Phantom (and Packer) has badging on its bodywork, reading "V24 Supercharged", this does NOT mean it has 24 cylinders (nothing has that many). This means it has 24 valves. Now, on a standard V8 engine, V8 engines tend to have 2 or 4 valves for each piston, so that would equal 16 or 32 valves total. On a standard Inline 6, they have 4 valves per cylinder, meaning it would equal 24 valves in total. Now, here in little ol' England, trucks are flat fronted, and therefore could no-way size a V8 engine, so the only option left would be an Inline 6 (which they have). American big-rigs (such as the Peterbilt 379, aka Phantom) have a large hood, which can hold bigger engines. Just to state, the Phantom and Packer in-game appear to have an Inline-6 model (cover only) as well as the Hauler's sounding Inline-6, which is odd, but makes more sense for the valves-per-cylinder system. So now you know what V24 means in terms of this, 24 valves, not pistons!. 15:11, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe it has really tiny pistons? About 100 years ago there were some really stupid rules to restrict engine power on race cars. Engines were not yet measured in volume, so for a while they were measured in number of cylinders and thickness of cylinders. This lead to some really weird engines being made that had ever more cylinders and some with a single giant one and some where the single one was made as tall as possible. My point is that how can you be sure that the truck can't have a 24 cylinder engine? Maybe they're just that much smaller? GTA is a fictional world after all and when have you ever seen the number of valves being displayed like that on the vehicles body? GMRE (talk) 19:39, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :::It's impossible, and there's a certain size a piston can be, and even with the smallest of pistons/cylinders, a V24 engine would still not fit in a truck like this. You know what V24s are typically found in? Ships! Big ships! They take up almost 1/4 of the room, so of course this is refering to the valves, many trucks show the amount of valves inside, as well as any chargers (turbo/super) fitted. :::Anyway, looking at the in-game model (cover only), you can clearly see 1 camshaft and 6 exhausts from the exhaust manifold, so this is clearly an Inline 6. • • 20:08, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :::UPDATE: :::Alright, so the Rockstar editor has come, and in all honesty, the models are bad. Real bad. Again, the model differs from the engine cover seen from outside. We've now got a few possibilities of the engine type; ::*V12 (Two valves per cylinder, 2 x 12 = 24v) ::*Inline 6 (four valves per cylinder, 4 x 6 = 24v) ::*V6 (4 valves per cylinder, 4 x 6 = 24v) In my experience, it's between the latter 2, and Inline 6 is our best shot, as the engine cover kinda simulates one too. • • 20:37, October 7, 2015 (UTC)